


A Perfect Distraction

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Cain, Ball Piercing, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, CEO Cain, Castiel in Panties, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Older Cain, Omega Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Top Cain, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Bringing Castiel to work made long, boring meetings far more enjoyable even if Cain had to record every meeting to make sure he didn't miss anything important.





	

Cain stepped into the conference room with Castiel walking behind him. His pretty young Omega wore only the finest lace and silk, cock enclosed in a matching cockcage and hole plugged with a glass plug. He could feel the eyes of the conference room on Castiel as he took his seat.

Immediately Castiel’s fingers went to his pants and Cain shifted to help Castiel free his cock. A warm hand stroked him lightly and retreated.

He didn’t have to say a word as Castiel bent over the table, facing out at the others in the room, for Cain to tug his plug out and guide him down onto his cock, panties pushed to the side for access.

Castiel was warm, wet and tight as his cock sunk in causing a low moan to escape in the still room. Cain marveled, briefly, at the way that Castiel’s small hole spread wide to accommodate his girth before focusing away from the glorious sight.

Slowly Castiel settled down on his cock with a soft sound and his plump bottom rested on Cain’s lap. Cain gave himself a moment to relish being once more buried inside his little Omega and the way Castiel’s inner muscles seemed to flutter around him.

He sighed out, rested a hand against Castiel’s stomach and Castiel settled back against him, squirming pleasantly on his cock.

“Is everyone here?” his voice projected out and immediately had a positive response back. “If everyone is done admiring Castiel we may begin.”

Cain let his hands run over Castiel’s warm skin, wandered up to Castiel’s piercings. He twisted it until Castiel whined lowly and shuddered on top of him, hole clenching tightly and writhing against him in a distracting way as slick gushed around his cock.

He made sure every meeting was recorded on the off chance that Castiel distracted him at any point and he missed something.

The current presentation continued on, the voice low and droning, as Cain tugged on Castiel’s nipple piercing and let his other hand slip under the lace of Castiel’s panties. His finger rubbed against the piercing on Castiel’s pretty little cock, a prince albert he loved to toy with, before moving down to touch the rest of Castiel’s caged cock.

Castiel shuddered and whined, his rich scent filling Cain’s senses, while he watched the current presentation. He glanced at the numbers and projection, making a mental note of his question and moved his hand away from Castiel’s cock.

Just beyond Castiel’s cock were soft, little balls and a pretty trail of piercings leading to them. Cain wouldn’t wait until Castiel’s piercings along his cock and balls would be complete but he hadn’t wanted to overwhelm his Omega with too many at once.

A soft pat against Castiel’s thigh had his Omega lazily rocking his hips and circling them subtly while Cain took a few notes.

He spent the rest of the meeting alternating between teasing Castiel, enjoying the way his mate felt around him, and running the meeting.

“That’ll be all ladies and gentlemen.” He smiled at them, “I’ll be having a follow up meeting with the Marketing Department and I want the discussed proposals polished and sent in by Friday.”

Cain waited until everyone filtered out before he leaned back and released a soft sigh. “Do you need a break?” Castiel’s voice had him running soothing hands up and down his mate’s sides.

“No. The day is almost over.” He shifted, “Bend over the table and present.”

Castiel rolled his hips back once, the feeling had Cain’s breathing hitching, before Castiel stood and Cain’s cock slipped from Castiel’s warm, wet ass. Castiel released a low whimper at the loss but easily complied as he braced himself over the end of the table so his lace clad ass was offered up for Cain’s eyes to hungrily drink in.

A quick fuck after such a long, dull meeting was exactly what he needed.

Cain stood, pushed Castiel’s panties to the side and guided himself back inside with a low groan of delight. One hand gripped the back of Castiel’s neck so his Omega went completely pliant before him with a low whimper and the other hand gripped Castiel’s hip as Cain started to pound into the warm body before him.

The filthy sound of his thick cock pumping through Castiel’s slick soaked hole filled the room along with the slap of his balls against Castiel round ass. Cain’s cheeks flushed as his pleasure increased and his lips parted as sounds of his pleasure filled the room.

He could hear the way Castiel whimpered and whined on the end of his cock, plush ass pushing back and greedily taking him balls deep, as Cain fucked into him.

“Always so eager.” He groaned the words and felt how his knot had started to swell, catching and tugging on Castiel’s rim. “Such a good little Omega.” Cain praised as he pressed up close, rutting harshly against Castiel’s ass, until his knot caught inside and his orgasm washed through him.

Cain savored the feeling, eyes closed and breathing uneven, as Castiel’s inner muscles set about hungrily milking his knot. The alternating pressure around him as his Omega squeezed him perfectly had him lazily rocking up against Castiel.

They stayed tied together for twenty minutes, Cain alternating between grinding up against Castiel’s ass and fucking forward in short little thrusts, until he slipped from Castiel’s loosened hole.

The glass plug was pushed back inside, trapping his release, and several tissues cleaned the mess.

“Let’s go back to my office.” He stepped away from the table and Cain admired the view of Castiel’s pert ass in lace. The panties had once more moved to cover Castiel’s and the glass plug inserted once more was visibly nestled between those gorgeous cheeks.

“Come on, Castiel.” He finished tucking himself back inside his pants and placed his hand on the small of Castiel’s back. “Once we get back to my office I want you on your pillow and my cock in that pretty mouth of yours.”

Hours later Cain toed off his shoes, methodically removed his suit and tie, while Castiel lay in the center of their bed with his inviting hips lifted up with a couple pillows. He didn’t take his eyes from Castiel while he stripped and climbed up onto the bed.

Cain straddled the backs of Castiel’s thighs before letting his fingers trail a path down Castiel’s smooth back. He delighted in gripping Castiel’s ass and fixed his gaze on the plug he could see through lace. “You were so good for me today, Castiel.” He murmured in appreciation. “My beautiful, sweet mate.”

He leaned forward to press a kiss between Castiel’s shoulder blades and shifted back to tug Castiel’s panties down. They were left caught on Castiel’s ankles and the plug came free once he’d tugged it loose. Castiel’s inner muscles had tried to lock down on it.

It ended up on the bed next to Castiel. “I want to breed you up, my sweet little Omega.” He gripped his cock and guided it inside Castiel.

Castiel’s body opened up for him and those tight inner muscles relaxed, accepting him just as easily as they had earlier.

“Would you like that, Castiel? Would you like to be fat with my child and starting a family?” His balls rested against Castiel’s ass and Cain draped himself over him. The first few thrusts were lazy and they moaned together.

“Yes.” Castiel whimpered under him, “I want to give you babies. Lots of babies.”

“You’re too good for me. Sweet, beautiful, warm and pliant. Giving.” Cain pressed a kiss against Castiel and shifted himself up so he could rock forward against Castiel. The wet slide of his cock through slick had pleasure lighting him up.

“Love you.” The words were wrecked, “Want your knot. Want your babies.” Castiel’s inner muscles fluttered around him and he could feel how they were trying to lock down, wanting to milk his knot. “Please, Alpha, please. I want—”

“Shhh I’ve got what you want.” Cain grinned, “Can you feel it? I’m going to breed you up, little one. Going to fuck your plump ass full until you’re with child.” He kept up the slow, steady thrusting and breathed in Castiel’s rich, sweet scent.

“Ohhh Alpha.” Castiel’s fingers yanked at the sheets and Cain could hear his breathing picking up, “Please. Please.”

He felt his knot tug on Castiel’s rim and how it popped in, out and finally caught. It swelled up and Castiel’s strangled moan drowned out his own sound of pleasure when his orgasm ripped through him. His release pumped inside Castiel, coating his insides and filling him up.

The additional tightness around his knot and Castiel’s shuddering signaled his mate’s release. “There we go.” He rocked up against Castiel and they moaned in unison. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of any babies you give me.”

Wrapped snugly around his swollen knot Castiel’s inner muscles greedily milked his knot and Cain shoved his hips up closer to Castiel’s ass while his cock pumped his release into Castiel’s slick hole.


End file.
